


Deserving

by Rantaboutbees



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: But Not Much, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, It's mostly clean, Just suggestive, M/M, No detailed smut or anything, Okay but there is a lot of suspense, Suspense, also bad language, fetus peterick, take this to your grave era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rantaboutbees/pseuds/Rantaboutbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is 18, awkward, insecure, terrified of his own voice, and he always hides behind a hat.</p>
<p>Pete is 23, tan, tattooed, always seems to have a girlfriend, and he can definitely kiss.</p>
<p>Patrick doesn't deserve Pete at all.</p>
<p>But Pete is still here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserving

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be part of something longer, but since it seemed to wrap up so nicely, I decided to make it a one-shot.
> 
> I honestly think this is my best work so far, since it explores some themes that I haven't touched on before.
> 
> Anyway, comments and critiques are greatly appreciated!

Patrick stared at Pete. What could he say? What, that he loved him? Yeah, okay.  
  
God, what the fuck was he doing? He didn't deserve this. He barely deserved Pete's friendship, much less... Whatever it is he wanted here.  
  
Patrick sighed heavily, feeling tears beginning to form in his eyes. He blinked repeatedly, looking down and adjusting his hat nervously with both hands. He could feel Pete shifting beside him.  
  
Suddenly, fingers touched his chin. He felt Pete's shaky hand trying to pull his face closer.  
  
Patrick didn't turn his head.  
  
But he didn't resist, either.  
  
Eyes remaining downcast, he felt Pete's fingers tugging lightly at his chin until their eyes were level and their faces were nearly touching. They stayed there for a while, the gravity increasing between them but both too afraid to go on.  
  
Patrick could hear Pete's quick breaths. They mingled with his own shaky gasps as they sat there, Patrick's face in Pete's hands and their lips just inches away from each other's.  
  
Pete moved forward ever so slightly.  
  
Patrick stayed still, eyes welling up all over again. His small gasps became a little more audible.  
  
They stayed there for a few moments more, Patrick's watery eyes stuck on a piece of wood on the ground somewhere behind Pete. He could feel Pete staring at him, nervous eyes boring into his skull.  
  
He didn't move. He couldn't move. Pete was the closest he had ever been.  
  
They were about to kiss.  
  
At this realization, a few tears broke free from Patrick's eyelashes and slid down his cheek.  
  
He didn't deserve this.  
  
Pete shouldn't kiss him. He wasn't good enough.  
  
Patrick was just some lanky loser with pasty skin and acne, who was terrified of his own voice and hid underneath a hat all the time.  
  
Pete was this... This perfect guy with clear, tan skin and tattoos, thick dark hair, and beautiful eyes, who always has a girlfriend and can definitely, definitely kiss.  
  
Patrick can't kiss.  
  
He had kissed exactly one other person in his entire life, and that was back in elementary school, and on a dare. He didn't even like the girl he had kissed.  
  
He definitely liked Pete.  
  
And Pete definitely didn't deserve him.  
  
Pete would be disappointed. He would pull back and think "Holy fuck, I made a mistake here. This guy is a fucking loser."  
  
And he'd be right.  
  
Patrick's gasps were increasing in volume as more tears escaped his eyes, as he cried right here, right in front of Pete.  
  
Pete was edging even closer now. When was he going to realize that Patrick really wasn't worth his time? Soon, Patrick was certain. It couldn't be long at all.  
  
Pete put a hand down slowly next to Patrick's thigh, shifting his body closer.  
  
Pete's breath was short and measured.  
  
Patrick's breath was choked and ragged.  
  
Pete's eyes were fixated on Patrick's.  
  
Patrick's eyes were stuck on the ground.  
  
Pete's lips were moving forward.  
  
Patrick's lips stayed stock still.  
  
With every one of Pete's motions came hesitation. He seemed to be constantly waiting for Patrick to complete the action, to finish the deal and go the final stretch.  
  
But he couldn't.  
  
Patrick was trapped.  
  
He absolutely couldn't.  
  
He couldn't move his body forward. He couldn't drag his eyes up to Pete's. He couldn't kiss him.  
  
He wanted to.  
  
Oh god, he wanted to.  
  
But Pete didn't deserve him.  
  
Pete's lips were even closer to his now. Just a few moments more and they'd be touching. Just a few moments more and Pete would pull away in disgust and shake his head and leave. Just a few moments more and Patrick would be alone again. Patrick would have what he deserved. And Pete would realize he could do so, so much better.  
  
They were touching.  
  
Pete's lips were touching Patrick's lips and now Pete's eyes were squeezed shut and his fingers were barely touching Patrick's face and his body was stiff but he was kissing him.  
  
Pete was kissing Patrick.  
  
And he hadn't left yet.  
  
His lips were still touching Patrick's.  
  
There was a moment of stillness. Where time froze and all the noise in Patrick's head went silent and his mind went blank.  
  
Pete was kissing Patrick.

But Patrick wasn't kissing back.

  
Pete seemed to realize this. He began to pull away slowly.  
  
Then, without thinking about it, without thinking about anything, Patrick kissed back. His lips pressed forward and his eyes flicked up into Pete's, which were widened in surprise. Patrick felt Pete smiling into the now mutual kiss. Patrick pressed his eyes closed, kissing him harder and pushing his body forward. He felt Pete's grin as Patrick pushed him to the ground, hands on either side of his head as he rolled his body on top of Pete's, swinging a leg over his waist and straddling his thighs. Both their eyes were firmly closed as they held each other close, Pete's hands all around Patrick's back as Patrick pressed himself into Pete's chest, nervous hands sliding down his sides. Patrick shoved back his fear as he opened his mouth, Pete soon doing the same. Patrick slid his tongue into Pete, relishing the taste of this man who was too good for him. Pete's hands were wild, grabbing at the back of Patrick's head and his lower back and his thighs. Patrick tried to do the same, to feel every surface on this perfect man's body. It posed a challenge, however, due to Pete's back being pressed against the ground.  
  
Pete pulled away from the kiss. With that, all of Patrick's worst fears were immediately confirmed. This was it. This was where Pete left and never came back.  
  
Pete opened his eyes, staring up at Patrick, who was beginning to drag himself off of him.  
  
"Let's take this elsewhere," Pete said, out of breath.  
  
Patrick froze, staring blankly at him. "Else... Elsewhere?" He stammered.  
  
Pete nodded, smiling as he gasped for breath.  
  
Patrick blinked. Was Pete really...?  
  
"O... Okay."  
  
Patrick matched Pete's grin nervously, rolling off him and helping him up. They stood awkwardly for a moment, before Pete grinned at him again and grabbed his arm. With a small "oh!" Patrick was dragged off into a musty bedroom, the door slamming behind him. Pete turned and pressed his smiling lips back into Patrick's, clutching his shoulders and pushing him roughly onto the bed. Patrick couldn't help but giggle as Pete slid his hands all over his waist and thighs. Pete's smile grew wider at this as his fingers lingered around Patrick's belt buckle. He gazed questioningly into Patrick's wide eyes. When Patrick hesitated, Pete nodded and moved his hands up and under Patrick's shirt. Patrick didn't resist, letting Pete pull the shirt up and over his head as he kissed him softly. Pete's eyes moved across Patrick's bare chest. The younger boy suddenly felt very vulnerable, and moved his arms to try and cover himself. Surely now Pete would see the mistake he had made. But Pete just smiled that brilliant smile and took Patrick's hands in his, pushing them gently down to his side. Patrick leaned heavily into his kiss, knowing very well that Pete could still walk out on him at any moment. Pete placed his fingers tenderly at Patrick's sides, his kiss slow and soft. A hand moved to his stomach, tracing a line down to his pants. Once again, he stopped at the buckle, and looked deep into Patrick's eyes.  
  
Pete was asking for his trust.  
  
If Patrick said yes now, there was no going back. It was all or nothing.  
  
This was more than just a kiss.  
  
And this was more than just sex.  
  
This was the beginning of something. This would determine their future forever. This was the difference between a lifetime of heartache and "why"s and "what if"s or the chance to finally, finally be with the person you want, the person you love.  
  
This was everything.  
  
Patrick's chest was heaving as he gazed back at Pete. Their stares were soft and unwavering. Then, with a long, shaky breath, Patrick nodded.  
  
Pete moved his hands to Patrick's belt, undoing the buckle and loosening the strap. He tugged Patrick's pants down gently, never breaking his loving gaze. 

  
Patrick dipped his chin out slightly and Pete leaned down, meeting his expectant lips in a slow, loving kiss. Patrick lifted a hand and cupped his soft cheek, thumb stroking his supple skin. Pete's hands were now pulling at Patrick's boxers. Patrick knew what was next.  
  
Pete definitely didn't deserve him.  
  
But he could figure that out later.


End file.
